Conventionally, an administrator performs administrative functions (i.e., network updates, maintenance, etc.) by establishing connections to one agent at a time to perform such functions. The communication session setup and teardown process across a data network may be used to establish a connection with a single agent to perform the administrative functions, such as execute commands remotely from an administrative client interface. It would be optimal to establish a single client session by the administrator and execute commands simultaneously with multiple agents from the single client session.